1. Field to Which Invention Relates
The invention relates to a tube mill for the comminution of refuse and other waste materials, consisting of a rotary tube body with an axially arranged material inlet and material outlet in the case of which the tube body is partly filled with grinding bodies.
2. The Prior Art
Methods for disposing of refuse have been developed and put into practice. These methods take as their aim the burning of refuse substances as they are produced or depositing them, sorting them or making them into compost.